Random questions
by JustaBabyMonster
Summary: So this isn't a story. It's things i think about a lot in the fandom. Have fun!
1. 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!! This is just a ton of things i think about a lot in the Svtfoe fandom. Most of them are...Not so safe for younger readers. But whatever. Read at your own risk. Be prepared to think about this stuff a lot too._**

Does Eclipsa have an nsfw version of her dating chart thing? Cuz in the book of spells she rates each monster's date-abiliy-ness. Thing. Yea. Does she have one that just rates dicks?? Cuz you know the one that says size shifters is gonna be a good 10/10.

Betcha kappas have micro-dicks-

Why did Globgor go full vegetarian? It's like saying I'm gonna go full vegan cuz I'm lactose intolerant. Just do what my Meteora does and eat small animals.

Speaking of Meteora, Globgor never saw her before getting out of that crystal!! Eclipsa had to explain to him what she looked like! He didn't get to see his child for over 300 years and it **BREAKS MY HEART!!!!**

In the book of spells you can buy, there's a list. It's most likely Glossaryck's bucket list. Some things are checked off and others are crossed off. The book was released before season 3 i think... But there's one that says "Only say 'Globgor' for a year" and i love it.

He also has one that says "Fall in Love" and it's checked off. So I'm wondering who he fell in love with. Probably himself.

What would babies even eat on Mewni? Mushed corn? That's probably all they eat. Except River. He probably was given a turkey leg the second he was born.

Since Earth and Mewni are combined now (I CALL IT COMBO MEAL CUZ FUCK YOU), does that mean Japan is canon in Mewni now? Star will get **_obsessed_** with Hatsune Miku.

Speaking of Combo Meal...Does this mean both human and Mewman history will be taught in school? Skullnick is gonna have some trouble with that. Wait... She's a math teacher, right?

Will humans put aside their racism to be against monsters and hybrids? Mewmans will have to explain to them that there's been an ongoing war to get rid of that racism.

Is Combo Meal a perfect world? Little girls get to ride unicorns (or warnicorns) and meet mermaids. Little boys get to ride dragon-cycles and fight off deadly creatures. Everyone will learn how to protect themselves and live out there dreams.

How would Eclipsa react to a gun?? Would she grab it and laugh maniacally? Or would she try to get rid of it?

Will Seahorse go and work for Apple? Pushing their expensive products down your throat without even caring? He probably will.

Will people like Janna fight over the creepiest stuff now? Trying to decide who gets the giant floating eyeball from her room after she's pronounced dead. Only to have her come back and scare them!!

**_That's enough for right now. I'll upload more tomorrow. Probably._**


	2. 2

When Ludo called his wand a baby rattle, he probably didn't know that's actually what it started out as.

Why does Festivia's chapter in the book look like a website??

Does Eclipsa know she can have a better goth look now? It's been 300 years. And goth is a thing people do now.

Can Eclipsa even cook??

Will Mariposa take after Marco in the whole dragon-cycle riding? And will Meteora be more like Star now that she has a second chance?

If they could still travel dimensions, i bet Star would rebuild and take over the Bounce Lounge. It would be Meteora and Mariposa's favorite place to hang out.

How long will it take for humans to adjust? And if Mewmans really are just humans that got magic, does this mean Star and everyone else is now human?

And since the two worlds are combined, Stump Day is no longer a thing! It's Christmas! So Star can celebrate her birthday in peace!!

Will Meteora like all the gaming things? I'm sure she'd love Pokemon.

Mewmans looked like they were peasants who were extremely poor and didn't know what dye was for their clothes. Now that they can get real clothes, will they be happier?

How will the primitive Mewmans react to technology. Sure they had Reflecticore stuff, but now there's so much more!!

Will Pony Head still do her show? She's probably gonna be considered annoying.

What's Eclipsa's favorite movie? Probably The Shape Of Water or something like that.

Meteora will love Ponyo. It'll be all she watches for months on end when she's 5 or 6. She'll keep going to the ocean to see if she can find her own "goldfish" to call her best friend.

Mariposa would be right there with her. Holding a toy boat and ready to go explore.

If Star gets famous for being the one that put the worlds together, will she have people who want to kill her?

What will the current Earth governments say about having a green haired lady with a monster husband be in charge now? Will they try to fight it, or see Globgor and just back down?

I wanna live in a world where Eclipsa is in charge. Everything would be perfect!! Well, probably not, but it'd be cool.

How will the monsters react to having to go get an education? Especially the ones that think they know everything like Pony Head does-

Will people be more reluctant to date monsters? I'm sure there's a ton of people who will jump at the thought of being with a monster because of the stories they read, but will they stay for the relationship or just the sex?


	3. 3

I feel like Eclipsa would be the person to say "Whaddya gonna do? Stab me?" and then get stabbed...

What if Janna's parents are in a cult? Or brainwashed? They seem to be ok with her having such weird stuff...

Will Star want to drive? Or will the bike fiasco keep her away from that?

Rasticore skips leg day and he really shouldn't.

Did Moon really think River was her best choice? I'm sure there were others that were just as good... maybe she just liked how strange he was

What if Toffee dated Eclipsa?? Maybe that's why he lead the others to fight the queens!! He got rejected and decided to destroy shit!!

Since Star got the whole "Being short" thing from River, Will she be happy to shop in the kids section her whole life?

Normally, when writers put in a birthday episode, it's seen as boring or like they're running out of ideas. But Star's?? I did not feel that AT ALL

Season one and the rest of the seasons feel like a whole different show.

I was listening to some of the songs from season one and two. The love sentence songs are a little too on the point...But they help me when im writing those super specific things.

Bout to mess up some quotes so bear with me

"My people never gave me a proper coronation"

"Is that what this is all abou?"

Eclipsa didn't really think about her people because she was busy with a daughter and wishing for her husband to be free with her. She was sick of seeing him look so terrifying in that pose and wanted people to see he's just a big teddy bear that deserves hugs. She didn't care about her people. Mostly because of that. Bur there's also the fact that when she_ was_ queen before, she didn't care either. She was in love. She couldn't care less about what her people thought because the only one that mattered was the one she loved.

When Janna said something like "Nice, Eclipsa. i get it now" She didn't mean she liked that Globgor has all the muscles and is a monster and wanted someone like that. She meant that she understood that Globgor is someone who protects his family, his people (even if they don't like him at first), and only do what's right. She sees that he's protective, loving, and going to be a perfect father. She gets the fact that Eclipsa ran off from a snobby king to be with someone so humble.

**_got a little uh...yea... see ya next time_**


	4. 4

**_To the guest that asked if i could do a crossover fic, I'd love to! Sadly, the fandoms you named are ones that I'm not in. if you message me, i can list off the fandoms i can write for, and maybe we can agree on one!_**

"Here i am. This is me. **Broken hearted but finally free**. Never quite fit the mold. **Just not great at doing what I'm told**"

Eclipsa's husband is still crystalized at this point. She has to say that falling in love was wrong. She feels as if it's the only way to gain her people's trust. Sure, this doesn't work, but she was so hopeful that song would help her connect to them! She was so **ready**!! She just wanted to be accepted but because she still loves her husband she has to lie to be accepted at that point!!! It makes me so...upset...

What if Star decided to keep her purple dyed hair and shaved sides cut? Would she be happier?

And what was with that book!? The little book that told her how to be a queen or a princess of whatever?! It's like book form of Olga's and i hate it!!

In the neverzone, Marco grew up. Yes. But ny how often he's there, he's probably immortal! He's been there enough to be at least 200 years old in that dimension-

Did Heckapoo welcome death? I know the others probably didn't, but...She seems different.

When Glossaryck said "A good captain goes down with his ship" or something, did that mean he had the ability to stay?

Plus, since he was on the weird drawings on the walls, in the magic sanctuary, and basically made magic itself, do Mewmans think of him as a god?

Would Eclipsa like video games? I mean, she liked the VR thing that Reflecticore was doing, so i wonder what she'd like. First person shooters, but like... fantasy? Maybe Little Big Planet. She'd love Kingdom Hearts.

Meteora would get into the Portal games. She'd try to explain to her parents, but they'd be so confused.

Wonder if, with the magic, certain things were destroyed. No more laser puppies is sad. All of Star's spells are gone, but would her room disappear too??

Meteora might grow up to be a bully. Sure, she has parents who care and nothing to feel upset about, but her past. If she truly doesn't remember and only has feelings (like how she hates Marco), would she just try to make people all the same? Like she used to?

And if Globgor has to get an office job, that'd be hilarious. Just, the former King of Monsters and Mewni, reduced to paperwork and meetings. 


	5. 5

**_To that person that keeps asking me about writing a crossover fic. I really wanna write one! I really do! I'm just not in many fandoms and don't know how to write many characters. However, i did see you said 9 was an option, and that is something that i find rather interesting..._**

Since Meteora is a hybrid, does that mean she has to learn both mewman and monster ways?

will she hunt too?

Star doesn't know what acne is. The closest she's gotten to it is when she had the little hearts on her from mewberty...

JANNA KEEPS FOOD UNDER HER BED FOR THE RATS AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE

Speaking of rats, what ever happened to those giant ones that patrolled for the monsters? Are they gone?

So is Moon just completely forgiven? Like "Yea, sure, you hired a maniac that wanted to kill me and my family but you used to be a queen so it's all fine"

What instrument would Meteora play? I feel like she'd go for drums.

GLOBGOR WILL NEVER SEE HIS WIFE'S BUTTERFLY FORM OR HIS DAUGHTER'S AND THAT MAKES ME WANNA CRY

Will all the human junk that has unicorns being mythical creatures be destroyed? Like, unicorns are real now.

Star will try to use magic to do things but then realize she can't. Will she be embarrassed?

Glossaryck taught Meteora to dip down so young because he knew she was going to have to so she could help destroy magic. That little prick knows everything and i hate it.

So wait, was the wand destroyed? or did it turn back to its original form of a baby rattle? And did the book get destroyed? I wanna know!!

Kelly will never see Marco ever again. I'm sure he's gonna miss her green hair...

You know how Solaria ignored Mina's cries for help? Her look was one of just a simple "The fuck you want, bitch?" and i loved it.

Solaria knew her daughter was more important than waging war on monsters. She didn't see the need to fight anymore at that point and basically told Mina to fuck off with her stupidity and that was amazing.

Plus the silent little interaction between mother and daughter and granddaughter. Solaria touching Meteora's cheek with a smile basically made up for the years of bloodshed in Eclipsa's eyes. Solaria accepted her hybrid granddaughter.

Do you know how much hair Star really has? It's LONG!! She's gonna have to go through a bottle of shampoo everytime she washes it! I'm sure she did it with magic before, but now? HAH

Starfan 13. What ever happened to her? Does she look normal now that Star doesn't have her cheek marks or wings?

Speaking of Starfan 13, she is a CREEP! But i know she means well. She's living the way we all would if our favorite fictional character with magic and shit were real.

**_See ya next time!_**


End file.
